The Massage
by Issandri
Summary: Elsa Snow takes a trip to Arendelle Spa to get rid of some tension and ends up relaxing a bit too much. Hopefully her masseuse, Anna, will help her out... [[complete]]
1. Chapter 1

The tenseness in Elsa's back was bad enough that she couldn't ignore it any longer. When she'd refused to let her secretary, Olaf, rub her back himself - if he'd been anyone else she wouldn't have said no, she would have punched him in the face, but the sweet little man didn't have a sleazy bone in his body - he'd recommended a spa that did wonders for his partner Marshall (whom he called Marshmallow).

"Poor dear works in construction," he'd lamented, digging through his messenger bag for the card. He grinned when he found it and proffered it to Elsa with a twinkle in his eye. "He gets really locked up, so bad that not even my hands can-"

"Thank you, Olaf!" Elsa had squeaked.

And now she was in the waiting room of Arendelle Spa, wincing as she turned her head to look around. A short, plump old woman walked in and slid behind the desk, so Elsa stepped up to her. The woman looked up and beamed. "Hi! I'm Gerda, how can I help you?"

"Um, Hi." Elsa greeted, the pain in her back and neck getting worse. "I'm Elsa Snow, I have an appointment?"

"Of course, Miss Snow!" They both looked over to the doorway that led deeper into the spa at the man who had spoken. He was undeniably handsome, his eyes glittering and his sideburns well-groomed, but the leering smirk on his face made Elsa uncomfortable. "I saw your name on the schedule. Elsa Snow of Icecap Industries?" He strutted into the waiting area, leaning against the desk and holding out a hand for her to shake. "I'm Hans, one of the massage therapists here at Arendelle Spa."

"Hello, Hans," she greeted, tentatively taking his hand, shaking once, and then pulling away. She bit her lip and looked to Gerda, too embarrassed to say in front of Hans that she didn't want him to be the one rubbing her down.

"Hey Hans," somebody called from behind him, the sound of their feet slapping against the carpeted floor loud and excited as they ran up to him. "Mr. Weasleton's asking for you. His back is hurting him again, and you did wonders with him last time!" An adorable ginger woman at least a head shorter than Elsa popped into sight and threw - or at least attempted to throw - an arm around Hans' shoulders. She grinned at him and then turned to smile at Elsa, quirking an eyebrow at her. Elsa felt her face heating up and she bit her lip, giving the newcomer a little wave. "I'll take care of you, Miss Snow, if that's alright with you?"

"That's perfect!" Elsa chirped quickly, seeing Hans open his mouth to protest. He scowled and turned his back to her, stalking off and muttering something under his breath. She watched him go, feeling infinitely relieved that he wasn't going to be touching her. She felt herself tense up just at the thought of that.

"I'm Anna!" Elsa jerked and looked at the redheaded woman who had come much closer whilst Elsa had been distracted. "Why don't we get you settled?" Anna grabbed her hand and led her enthusiastically through the Spa, passing by a few staff members and the occasional toweled guest. "This is the area for massages and mud treatments," Anna explained. "The sauna's on the other side, run by Mr. Oaken. The grounds of Arendelle spa are actually super huge; it's great! I definitely got lost on my first few days of work." The babbling girl chuckled to herself and looked at Elsa with a sidelong glance. "Sorry if I'm talking too much, I'm definitely a chatterer."

"It's fine," Elsa responded softly. There was something comforting in the way that Anna filled the silence, and her voice was pleasant and cheery. They reached the room and Anna opened it up, leading her inside. It was dim without being gloomy and the smell of vanilla and lavender permeated the air. She spotted some incense burning on either side of an iHome, and Anna walked over to the stereo, plugging in an iPod and looking over her shoulder at Elsa.

"I hope you don't mind? I made a playlist and most of my clients find it really relaxing to listen to music while I massage them." Elsa nodded and Anna beamed at her, turning back around and pressing play on the music device. A soft, soothing melody began and Elsa's shoulders slumped slightly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, taking in the scent of the room. "I'll be right back," Anna murmured. Elsa opened her eyes to see that the short girl was staring at her. She gave Anna a tentative smile and the girl grinned back. "Go ahead and get changed and lie down on the table. I'm gonna go grab some stuff and I'll be back before you know it."

Elsa swallowed and nodded, walking over to the massaging table. There was a white silk robe, almost the same color as her hair, sitting on top of it. She looked at the door as Anna shut it behind her and bit her lip before beginning to unbutton her blouse. Setting the shirt off to the side, she slipped out of her slacks, leaving her in only a matching set of black, lacy underthings. Checking to make sure Anna - or anyone else - wasn't going to burst through the door, she pulled those off as well and quickly wrapped the robe around herself and hopped onto the massage table.

Just in time, it seemed, for Anna to knock on the door. "Come in," Elsa croaked. She cleared her throat and called out again. "Come in!" Anna opened the door and quickly shut it behind her, fumbling with some bottles in her hand and setting them down on a table before turning back to Elsa.

"Right, just had to grab some lo-" Anna stumbled, staring at Elsa, who stared right back, reaching up and fiddling with her braid nervously when Anna stood, gaping at her. "L-lotion," Anna finished in a whisper, shaking her head and seeming to snap back into her usual chipper self. "S-sorry I took so long."

"It's not a problem," Elsa said, ducking her head and blushing slightly. Anna's gaze seemed to penetrate her as the masseuse moved around the room.

"Throw your feet up and lay on your stomach, okay?" she prompted gently, walking towards Elsa. The blonde woman did as she was told, her breath hitching when she felt Anna's hands on her neck. They were very warm. "If you don't mind, just slip your arms out of the sleeves and I'll pull this down a bit." Elsa could hardly breathe as she followed these instructions, her cool skin warming at the touch of air on her back. She heard a soft inhale and then a giggle and resisted turning around.

"What's so funny?" Elsa asked, nibbling on her lip and shifting her head so she was comfortably in the hole where she could see through to the floor. Anna touched her back, tracing random designs, and the tickling sensation shot heat through Elsa's body.

"You have freckles. It's cute. I mean, uh, that's not what I meant - not that you aren't cute, it's just awkward - that is, I'm awkward, you're gorgeous - wait, what?"

Elsa attempted to stifle her own giggle but failed miserably. "Thank you," she murmured. The hand on her back began to rub more solidly and was joined by another. Even that soft touch felt like heaven.

"Wow, you're super tense!"

Anna's fingers pushed against Elsa's skin, digging into the muscle of her upper back. Elsa hissed at the pressure against her tender flesh, wincing when Anna didn't let up.

"Sorry, gotta work out all these kinks and knots! Wooh boy, what do you do for a living? You're so tight-" Anna's hands froze against Elsa's naked back for a moment, then quickly went back to work."Uh, I mean, tightly wound. What do you do to relax? Take a bath after work maybe? Uh, not that I was thinking about you taking a bath. Frick. I mean-"

Elsa murmured, not exactly responding, but it seemed to draw Anna away from an apologetic rant. The pain wrought by Anna's hands seemed to lessen with each nudge of the heels of her palms against her shoulders.

"There we go," the masseuse said finally. Elsa could hear the embarrassment in her tone, but couldn't bring herself to reassure the poor woman. She couldn't even speak. She was in relative music started to fade out of her senses and all she could hear was Anna's voice as her hands rubbed pleasure out of pain in her neck and shoulders. "Is this okay? I'm not hurting you too badly, am I?" Anna asked, stroking a finger down Elsa's spine and spreading her hands at the base of her back. She began kneading, starting in the middle and making her way outwards, and Elsa couldn't help but tense her legs at the feeling. "I mean, it'll hurt a bit just getting all this tension out, but if you don't like it I can-"

She was interrupted by a loud, unexpected, uninhibited and utterly delicious moan that ripped its way from Elsa's throat when Anna pressed her thumbs into the spot just above the end of Elsa's spine. The two of them flushed instantly, Elsa's heavy breathing overcoming the quiet music still playing in the background. Anna stared at the back of her head, open mouthed.

And then, Anna did it again.

Elsa let out a choked whimper and rolled her hips, clutching at the massage table beneath her. The redhead relentlessly attacked the spot, prompting mewls and shudders from the woman beneath her hands.

"Oh, god," Elsa cried, her toes curling as Anna gave an especially strong push against her back. Elsa sucked in a breath when all pressure on her skin suddenly retreated. "Don't stop," she begged breathlessly.

"I won't," came Anna's hoarse reply. Elsa felt a light pressure on her calves as Anna's fingers wrapped around them, her thumbs caressing her ankles before traveling oh-so-slowly closer that Anna got to Elsa's upper thighs, the shallower Elsa's breathing got. She was made increasingly aware of her lack of clothing by Anna's wandering, rubbing palms. The masseuse squeezed at the juncture of Elsa's upper and lower leg and the blonde bucked her hips, embarrassed at the uncontrollable noises she was releasing. "Christ," Anna said under her breath, biting her lip so hard she almost drew blood.

As she continued traveling upwards Anna's thumbs swiped circles on Elsa's inner thighs. Elsa swallowed hard, barely taking in air as her breaths grew ever shallower. She squeezed her eyes shut and her chest heaved with the effort of controlling her breathing. Anna heard her murmur something and leaned closer, her body laying across Elsa as she tilted her head.

"What was that?" Anna asked, her voice low and gravelly.

"So close," Elsa whispered, barely conscious of the fact that Anna was talking to her. "So close." Anna grew bright red as she straightened her back, her hands shaking as she clasped Elsa's thighs in her grip.

"Okay," Anna whispered, steeling herself. It took all the willpower the redheaded woman had not to bring her hands even higher and dip her fingers into her client's honeypot. Still, she continued to massage Elsa's thighs, working out the kinks that were there and feeling Elsa's muscles clench with every touch. She twisted her wrist and her thumb accidentally brushed the spot where Elsa's thigh met her buttock.

"Anna," Elsa moaned. They froze, the atmosphere thick with something neither of them were willing to name. Anna jerked her hands away from Elsa's body and she brought them to her chest, turning away from the blonde and quickly walking over to the iHome.

"Alright!" She squeaked, attempting to sound cheerful and instead sounding very pained. "You're all set, Elsa! I mean, Miss Snow!"

Elsa sat up slowly, looking disbelievingly at the redhead's back as she slipped the robe back on over her chest. "All set?" she repeated breathlessly. Anna nodded vigorously, not looking at her.

"Go ahead and hop down and I'll give you some privacy while you change back into your clothes." She rushed over towards the door, unable to stop herself from glancing at Elsa as she descended from the massage table or from noticing the way the taller woman's breasts jiggled as she came down.

Anna squeaked again and Elsa glanced up at the noise. She saw that Anna was staring wide-eyed at something over her shoulder and looked behind her. On the leather where Elsa had been sitting was a puddle of moisture, easily visible and streaked where she had slid off. Elsa suddenly became painfully aware of how wet she was, could feel her juices dripping down her thighs now that she was upright. "Oh," Elsa breathed.

"Oh," Anna agreed. And then she opened the door, went through, and slammed it shut behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Special thanks to Morphimal, who funded this chapter that wouldn't otherwise exist.

* * *

Elsa wasn't so much tense as she was frustrated.

Extremely, persistently, aggravatingly, heatedly _frustrated_.

Despite that, she felt amazing. The pain that had rooted in her muscles for months, if not years, no longer plagued her. The knots in her neck, back, and legs had loosened. She found herself sitting straighter and smiling more at the office, something Olaf had noticed and pointed out. It had been hard to explain the brilliant blush that had lit up her face when Olaf asked if that meant the session at Arendelle Spa had gone well.

It had. It had gone very well.

Other than its very abrupt ending.

Elsa groaned, embarrassed to the core, and tapped out a mindless response to an email in response to yet another slew of meeting schedules, speaking with this head of department and that representative. She squirmed in her chair, ergonomic and cushy and actually comfortable now that it didn't feel like her insides were pretzeled. It had been a worthy purchase.

And so had her second session at the spa. Even though she told herself again and again that it was a mistake, and entirely inappropriate that she specifically requested the same masseuse again. But Gerda had called her to confirm, and that meant Anna hadn't balked and flat out refused. Right? Arendelle Spa was famous for treating both its customers _and _its employees very well, and it was right in their waiver that members of their staff had the right to refuse service.

Then again, Anna might have agreed for a chance to receive another sizeable tip from Elsa. In her crushing, red-faced and mortified state, Elsa had little more than doubled the cost of the massage. She could afford it, of course, and she couldn't deny that the rub down had made her feel wonderful.

Just, not as wonderful as she wanted.

Elsa's face burned, and she found it very hard to swallow when a quiet chirp notified her of another email. She clicked it open, ready to respond with whatever platitudes or double talk she needed at the moment, but froze when she realized it wasn't a business email at all.

_Hello _Elsa!

_This is just a friendly reminder that your appointment here with us at Arendelle Spa is scheduled for today, _May 9th, _at _6pm! _We're looking forward to having you!_

_Sunny Smiles!_

_Arendelle Staff _

Six pm. It was now just approaching two. Mere hours from now, Anna's hands would be rubbing all over her body. Elsa felt overheated, despite the cool central air breezing through her office. She shouldn't be looking forward to it that much. It wasn't right, and it definitely wasn't the intended purpose for a massage.

But oh, did Elsa want it. She hardly indulged herself, and if that meant using this spa to stimulate more than just her muscles -

Well. Honestly, she didn't know if she could bring herself to do it. She salivated over the memories of what Anna had done to her, but at the same time, she felt extremely guilty to have taken advantage of her in a supposedly professional setting. And guilty over the fact that she wanted to do it again. If she were honest with herself - which she was trying very hard _not _to be - she was hoping for a bit more to occur during this session. But she could live without it, as long as Anna touched her again.

Elsa's afternoon was virtually wasted on vague fantasies featuring candle lit rooms and scorching brushes of skin against skin. She still got some work done, of course; much of her duties were merely matters delegation and mechanical response. Olaf occasionally looked in on her or informed her of a call he had screened, or a cute text his partner had sent him. She politely refused to look at how cute Marshall's butt looked in his work jeans, and in return Olaf teased her for her periodic glances at the purely ornamental clock that hung on the wall of her office.

"Got a hot date after work, Ms. Snow?" Elsa beat down the flush that threatened to envelop her cheeks, and the _yes _that tickled her throat.

"An _appointment_," she corrected. "At Arendelle Spa."

Olaf looked far too delighted for her tastes or sanity. "I'm so glad you liked it there! I had heard there were a few problems with a member of the staff - no names of course, but someone recently got let go because of issues with, ahem, frowned upon practices going on hush hush for a bit of extra money. These things happen, you know, but Arendelle's been squeaky clean before this. And of course I only know because Marshy is quite the gossip hound…"

Elsa was far too distracted by that bit of news to wonder at how a quiet man like Marshall could be prone to gossip. Guilt lassoed around her heart and tightened her throat. "Oh really?" she said, trying to remain aloof. It wasn't Anna; she'd requested Anna, and the staffer had confirmed recently that everything was in place for the appointment. "What sort of practices?"

The exasperated look on Olaf's face, along with his quirked eyebrow, made her blush. "Come now, Elsa," he said, his voice quiet and slow, as though he were talking to a five year old. She would have tossed anyone else out of her office for speaking to her that way. "The, cough, cough, wink, wink, nudge, nudge kind of deal."

Elsa gulped and twiddled her fingers to distract herself from the urge to gnaw on her lip. "And that sort of thing is, ah, frowned upon? Making money on the side in such a… way?"

"It's practically prostitution!" Olaf's suddenly raised voice made her jerk back and blink rapidly. "Sorry, but really! I mean, as long as you don't get caught I suppose they might look away, or if you do it off the premises. But this guy was running his side business on company property and company time, using company products, and not reporting the extra tips."

"Guy?" The rest of the unsubstantiated anxiety melted away from Elsa, and she slumped in her chair. "So it was a man?"

"Yup. Supposedly he only got caught because he tried recruiting some of his workmates into his little ring, and someone blew the whistle on him. Of course it's all kept hush hush for PR reasons and to protect the identity of whoever gave him away." Olaf looked smug at this, as though he was letting Elsa in on government secrets. "Anyway, I don't want you to worry about any of that. Everybody has a scandal once in awhile, but I promise that one bad egg doesn't mean Arendelle's a shady business."

A part Elsa wouldn't have minded if it were, if that meant Anna would be willing to pick up where they left off last time. She didn't say as much to Olaf, of course. Five o'clock came and went, and she surprised most of her employees by actually leaving on time and navigating the crowd that clocked out the minute business hours were over. She could have stayed a bit longer and gone to the appointment straight from her office, but she had long since stopped being productive.

Instead, she headed home for a brief - and cold - shower, and a not so brief change of clothes. It hardly mattered what she wore, since she would be naked anyway, but still she found herself fretting over her outfit. She decided on something that was easy to slip out of, but still eye catching; a dress that would hopefully entice Anna into… well, apparently, putting her job on the line. Elsa sighed at her reflection. It would be much harder to get some nookie during her appointment with Anna if the masseuse was fretting over getting fired.

But if the desire in Anna's eyes the previous time had been any indication, she might still be tempted. _And hell, if she lost her job at the spa, I would be more than willing to hire her as a personal masseuse… _Elsa shook the thought from her head. It was a ridiculous notion, one that was very dangerous to entertain. It was all well and good - well, not really - to yield to her baser desires for the touch of a beautiful woman, but it would be more than crossing a line to spend her salary on keeping Anna on her retainer.

Even though the idea sounded splendid and made her more than a little wet. Gods, what she and Anna could do in the privacy of her own home… but no.

Instead, she would drive herself to the spa, spend an hour dreaming about what could be while Anna kneaded her soft yet firm hands and fingers into her flesh, and then go home and masturbate furiously. Like she did last time.

The grounds of the spa were closer to her house than her office, another reason why she had stopped home first. Even with the time she spent driving, dawdling in the shower and getting dressed, she still showed up a full fifteen minutes before her appointment. This time the friendly old woman who had greeted her for her first appointment was replaced by a hulking young man, with shaggy blonde hair and a scowl on his face before he noticed her walk up.

His greeting smile was more of a grimace, and made her more nervous than his brooding stare had as she entered the lobby. "Good evening," he said smoothly, and she felt bad for judging him by his expression. He sounded nice enough. "Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes," she answered, "my name is Elsa Snow, I-"

Was that a smirk that he flashed her?

"I have a six o'clock with Anna."

"Of _course_," he drawled, and that was _definitely _a smirk. "Ms. _Snow_." She wasn't sure if she wanted to know what was so amusing. "Anna was very grateful to have you personally request her after your last appointment with us."

Oh. That. "Was she?" Elsa tried to play polite and aloof, but this man was apparently very aware of what had gone on between she and Anna.

"Mhmm," he said, clacking away at the keyboard. "Alright, I've checked you in, and Anna should be getting through with her previous client in a few minutes. If you'll have a seat, once she's done she'll come retrieve you." Elsa nodded shakily and moved to step away from the front desk, but the man continued. "By the way, my name is Kristoff, and if there's any questions you have, I'd be more than happy to help answer them."

"Thank you, Kristoff," Elsa said blandly, and walked away.

She sat on one of the couches and squeezed her eyes shut, wondering how much Anna had blabbed to her coworker about their session. The woman had been rather talkative when they had first met, and Elsa's pessimistic attitude meant that she imagined the worst case scenario; that Anna had spilled everything, in excruciating detail. Kristoff effectively ignored her while she waited, playing on his phone, and that was a small mercy. It was embarrassing enough for her to know exactly why she'd returned to this spa. To know that he knew, too, and was so amused by it, would have made her turn and walk right out if she wasn't a desperate, horny schmuck.

Her self depreciating thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Thanks for coming, Miss Walker! I'll see you again next month?"

The sound of those lilting tones had Elsa's skin on fire already.

"Thank you Anna." A woman close to Elsa's age, perhaps a bit older, and with a smooth, smoky voice and very attractive face, winked and walked up to the desk. "You worked wonders, as usual." The burning in Elsa's skin migrated to her gut, but she refused to acknowledge something as silly and petty as jealousy. Of course Anna had other clients. It just made sense.

Anna seemed to notice the feeling of eyes on her and looked over to where Elsa was standing. She froze for a moment, mumbling a half-hearted response to her client's farewell. The two women took halted steps closer to one another, the rest of the room fading into the background as they moved. It had hardly been two weeks, but Anna looked even more attractive than Elsa remembered.

"Hello," Elsa managed to say, and the brilliance of Anna's smile nearly blinded her.

"Hi."

The breathless sound of Anna's greeting, the red that tinged her freckles cheeks, and the coy turn of her lips, all made Elsa's heart clench in her chest.

It also made Elsa realize that Anna wanted her, just as much as Elsa wanted Anna.


End file.
